Falling Star
by angelpinkgal
Summary: takes place 100 yrs after Edward left, He now lives in London, and meets Bella while hunting, But she has a boyfriend...what is gonna happen? read to find out! Chapter 11 is HERE!
1. Bella?

**(AN) – **I have another idea for a fanfic, so I am just going ahead and starting the first chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

It has been 100 yrs since I left my dear Bella, her beautiful hair, cheerful laughter, and that wonderful blush. Oh, how I miss her. Me and my family are living in London now.

I was in the forest hunting with Alice when I smelt this wonderful scent, it was another vampire, one that I soon saw was walking toward me from across the clearing. Alice gasped and screamed.

"BELLA!" She ran to hug her.

"B-b-Bella?" I stammered.

She looked right into my eyes.

"Edward?"

I was looking at her brown eyes, i thought i might drown in them.

"Bella how are you still alive?"

She looked really upset right then, she looked like she might start crying. She sat on the grass and I walked towards her and sat about 5ft in front of her. She took a deep breath.

"Victoria bit me"

I let out a low Growl. I could see Alice leaving.

"She decided to leave me alone as she realized that you…did not….don't…care for me."

"Bella but I….I…"

"Edward…it's fine"

**(AN)** – I know this one is pretty sort too, but if no one reviews than im just going to give up on the idea….please review.


	2. after 100 yrs

**(AN) –** ok here is the 2nd chapter! Hope u like it n please review.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_Bella but I….I…"_

"_Edward…it's fine"_

**Chapter 2 **

**BPOV **

I cant believe he is actually here, after 100 yrs...here…in London.

"Edward, why don't you come with me."

I started running toward the house in which I was living, I was living alone.

"wow, nice house"

"thank you, wanna come in?"

"sure"

As we stepped inside, I switched on the lights, I lived quite comfortably even though I lived alone. I had spent many years saving money for a nice house like this. I settled on the sofa and Edward followed and sat on the loveseat across from me.

"Look, Bella, I am very very-"

"Edward, why did you leave me?"

"I could not get over the fact that me being with you was a bad thing, I was causing you pain and putting you in danger"

Edward looked up into my eyes, his wonderful topaz colored eyes

"Bella, I am really, really sorry, I still love you"

"How do I know that is true?"

"I promise you that I will prove it too you."

He looked at me again, and before I knew what was going on, he has laid his lips on mine, and even after all these years, my heart still skips a beat.

**(AN)** – Im not sure where this story will lead too, all in all I think it would be a fairly short Fanfic unless I can think of a twist in the plot, if anyone has any ideas im glad to take them…ok that's all, don't forget to review! Thanks!


	3. kidding

**(AN) –** ok here is the 3rd chapter! Hope u like it n please review. oh, and thankyou to BellaJacobLove for the ideas! thanks for all the reviews every1!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_Bella, I am really, really sorry, I still love you"_

"_How do I know that is true?"_

"_I promise you that I will prove it too you."_

_He looked at me again, and before I knew what was going on, he has laid his lips on mine, and even after all these years, my heart still skips a beat._

**Chapter 3 **

**EPOV **

I pulled away, looked at her, and kissed her again.

"Why don't you come back with me to my house?"

"Edward, I don't know…"

"Come on, everyone misses you, even Rosalie."

"Really?"

I looked up into her eyes, her wonderful brown eyes.

"Yes. Please come back with me?"

"You mean live with you?"

"Yeah. Please? I promise I will never leave you again. If I do, I do have a family who would cheerfully beat me up if I do, which I won't.

"I really don't know…"

"Come with me, please Bella, please?"

"Ok…but only because I want to see Alice again."

I looked at her, my eyes dropping.

"I was just kidding Edward, I missed you too." She smiled that beautiful smile.

"That was so not funny Bells."

"Oh? I thought it was pretty funny, you should have seen your face!"

I grabbed her hand.

"Come on lets go"

**(AN)** – I know this was short too, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	4. Aaron

**(AN) –** ok here is the 4th chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was being lazy and also a minor writers block, also I was reading other fanfic xD. I also decided to change the storyline a little and add a little more drama so pls tell me how you like it.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_I grabbed her hand._

"_Come on lets go"_

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV **

Just as we were at the door, the door opened and Aaron stood there.

_Crap, I was all caught up in this I forgot about Aaron_

"Bella?"

"Hi Aaron."

He stood there a shocked look on his face and then he looked mad and glared at Edward.

"Bells who it this?"

"Aaron this is Edward, Edward this is Aaron, my boyfriend."

They just glared at each other.

"Bella come on"

Edward was pulling me toward the door. Aaron looked furious. He took one look at Edward and pounced.

"AARON!!!!!"

I screeched and ran toward them, they were fighting now. I sighed and made them float in mid – air, pulled them apart and put them across the room.

"Bells put me down!!!"

"Only if you promise me you will not fight anymore"

"OKOK JUST PUT ME DOWN!!"

"ok."

I dropped him.

"owwwwwww"

Edward just looked shocked. I dropped him too.

"Wow" he breathed.

"Aaron, Edward is my…my e…e…ex-boyfriend, I just want to go see their family ok?"

"But Bells…"

I picked Edward up again and walked out the door with Edward floating behind me. I quickly opened the door dropped Edward in and got in.

"Bella, we have a lot to talk about."

**(AN) – **this chapter is a little confusing. Im gonna explain a little. Bella is telekinetic, she can lift things up with her mind. She also can do some other things but im not gonna mention them yet. Ok now about Aaron. He is also a vampire he is about 6'0 and has dirty blonde hair. He is to say the least, gorgeous, well, not as gorgeous as Edward but still gorgeous. Im not going to mention anymore or this will ruin it. Sorry for it being so short.


	5. shopping and pinned

**(AN) –** ok here is the 5th chapter! Im so sorry it took so long, I just finished packing, im moving tomorrow… ok neways back to the story, im not entirely sure what im gonna do with it but we'll see, if ne1 has ne ideas pls tell me D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_Aaron, Edward is my…my e…e…ex-boyfriend, I just want to go see their family ok?"_

"_But Bells…"_

_I picked Edward up again and walked out the door with Edward floating behind me. I quickly opened the door dropped Edward in and got in._

"_Bella, we have a lot to talk about."_

**Chapter 5 **

**EPOV **

Bella was driving her car, it was a Bugatti Veyron 16.4. After 5 minutes she asked me where my house was, I laughed quietly and gave her directions, in about another 5 mins we were there.

Alice must have saw this coming as once the car stopped, we were greeted my a scream and Bella was attacked by a huge hug. Alice was grining and so was Bella. She looked wonderful.

"Come on, their all waiting for you" Alice pulled Bella toward the door.

We opened the door and were greeted by my family and everyone took turns hugging Bella. We all settled on the couched and Sofas in the living room. Bella was bombarded by questions about her whereabout of the past 100 yrs and such like.

"OMG, YOU ARE LIKE SOOOOOO GOING SHOPPING WITH ME" Alice started dragging Bella to the door and Rosalie got the door and ran out to get her Lamborghini Murcielago started.

**BPOV**

I was being dragged to the mall, I really don't mind, after being away from Alice from so long, shopping might actually be fun...maybe.

When we arrived, they were pulling me everywhere, in every direction and when we were done, me, Alice, and Rosalie had at least 10 bags each.

When I got home that night, I walked in the door and immediately after I put my bags down, Aaron had me pinned against the wall.

**(AN) – **ok sorry this is really, really short but I wanna know what u guys think, also, I have some pictures of the cars and such on my profile. I wuld also like 20 reviews please, im probably gonna update again by next Wednesday.


	6. Who?

**(AN) –** ok here is the 6th chapter! Im so so so sorry it took me so long but I moved on Saturday and we didn't get internet till Monday and then my mom was bothering me by making me help her unpack so… neways here it is!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_When I got home that night, I walked in the door and immediately after I put my bags down, Aaron had me pinned against the wall._

**Chapter 5 **

**APOV **(Aaron's point of view)

I cant believe she would so this to me. She told me she loved me, and all of a sudden her ex shows up and she just like, see you later? No she is not going to leave me, that is the last thing that is going to happen if I can help it.

"where were you?"

"well, I went to Edward's house and her sister, Alice, took me shopping as you can obviously see" she motioned toward the shopping bags.

"I see, and are you going to go back to him or are you going to stay with me?"

"I…I…I don't know…"

**BPOV**

His eyes were pitch black, like an endless sea of darkness, he looked furious.

"I see, and are you going to go back to him or are you going to stay with me?"

Wow, talk about being straight forward.

"I…I…I don't know…"

ow, my arm is starting to hurt where he is holding me.

"Please get off me."

"Oh, sorry."

He got off me and I ran to my room, when I got there, he was already there, waiting for me. He was sitting on the bed, he looked at me and his eyes were back to the honey color that I love…

I cant believe this, I'm gonna have to choose between Aaron and Edward. How am I gonna choose…

"I love you…"

His arms were around me and he was pulling me towards my bed. I gave in and let him pull me. He sat me down and started kissing me on my throat and moved up towards my lip. My hand were gripping his shirt and I licked the bottom of his lip, he opened his mouth and let my tongue enter.

"I love you too"

I knew that I love him, but do I love him more than I love Edward. Do I still love Edward? Yes, Yes I do but who do I love more?

**(AN) – **ok sorry this is short but im not sure what to do…ok I would like 30 reviews please. That's not too much to ask for is it? I'l update by Tuesday k?


	7. talk

**(AN) –** ok here is the 7th chapter! And its Monday!! Im sad . I didn't get 30 reviews… Ok neways right now, im not sure who she is gonna end up with so yea… neway heres the chappie!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_I love you too"_

_I knew that I love him, but do I love him more than I love Edward. Do I still love Edward? Yes, Yes I do but who do I love more?_

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Im sitting in my room, it looks a lot like the one in forks. It has shelves lining the room with CD's on them.

I really miss Bella, I wonder when she is going to stop by. Well, I better go see what Alice is screaming about downstairs.

**APOV**

Bella!!!! She was at our door again, she looked quite happy, but there was an undercurrent of sadness, confusion, and love mixed in.

"Alice, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure, come on in."

"Not here, How about my house?"

"Ok."

We set off running toward her house. She unlocked the door and I walked in. It was fairly big, it has pastel colors covering the wall with paintings, the windows were fairly big and they had light orange curtains. She sat down on the Sofa, it was Peach colored and was really soft.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I'm just really confused."

"about?"

"Love. I know I love my current boyfriend, Aaron, but I love Edward too, I don't know what to do or who to choose."

"Wow, there is no easy way out there, you are just going to have to follow your heart. I do however know that Edward only left you because he thought that he was putting you in danger by being with you, he thought he wasn't good enough for you. He loves you very much though, he was a total wreck after he left you."

"I love both of them very much, but I don't know who I love more, Aaron was there when I needed him, Edward…He left me, but he left because he cares for me."

She looked like She was about to cry and I put my arm around her, she put her head on my shoulder and a couple of tears fell.

"Bella, how come you can cry?"

She looked at me.

"I brought over a lot of human characteristics, I can cry, eat, blush, sleep, and my eyes are still brown."

"Wow."

"Yea, I can sleep, but only when I want too, I can eat but it isn't necessary, and the food doesn't taste gross."

She sighed.

"Alice, thanks for talking to me, I think I am going to take a nap now."

"Ok, bye Bella, see you later."

I ran back home. I feel so bad for her…

**BPOV**

I decided to take a nap. I was very tired.

When I woke up, there was an arm around me. I sat up and Aaron looked at me, smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning, What time is it?"

"Its 6pm."

"Well I guess that its evening."

We both laughed at that.

He picked me up and ran down stairs, and then he put me in the car.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"I know, but I'm going to give you a surprise anyway."

Then, he just drove.

**(AN)** – ok…I need some opinions, who do you think Bella should end up with? Edward or Aaron? I would like 35 reviews please. I'l update by Thursday, hopefully by Wednesday but I probably wont get to do it until Thurday. Please, please, please review!


	8. Baseball

**(AN) –** ok here is the 8th chapter! Its Thursday so im on time, hopefully no one is mad at me for taking so long.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though).

"_Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_You know I don't like surprises."_

"_I know, but I'm going to give you a surprise anyway."_

_Then, he just drove._

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

When the car stopped. He picked me up and ran. We were in the woods somewehere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Soon, we entered a clearing and we could hear thunder in the distance. The whole Cullen family was there, and so was Ariella, Aaron's sister. She was talking to Alice and Rosalie about shopping. Then she realized I was there.

"BELLA!!"

"Hi Alice."

Apparently we were going to play baseball.

Soon the 2 teams were set up it was Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett against Me, Aaron, Ariella, Alice, and Jasper. Esme was the referee. Carlisle's team was pitching first. Rosalie was pitching and she threw a fast one right at Alice, she hit it right towards Edward. He caught it.

Later that day we all went to the Cullen's house. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, so was Rosalie with Emmett, and Me with Aaron. Ariella was sitting next to Edward and Esme was sitting next to Carlisle. Soon, Rosalie and Emmett when upstairs to do who knows what, Alice and Jasper were talking, Ariella and Edward were talking about music, I could here them. Carlisle went to his study, probably to read something. Esme went outside, probably to do some gardening, and Aaron was kissing my neck.

"Your beautiful."

"Why, thank you Mr. Austin, You look wonderful yourself."

I giggled.

**EPOV**

Ariella was very pretty, we were talking about the tipes of music we like to listen to, she thinks pop was a lot better then the stuff I listen to but I was arguing against her. She had the same butterscotch colored eyes that her brother has but only lighter, they are animal drinkers like us.

**(AN) – **I am very, very sorry that this is incredibly short but I seriously need to know who you want Bella to end up with, Aaron or Edward, I've only got one vote so far. I would also like 40 reviews please, if it's not to much to ask for.

I would also like to thank those who reviewed:

XxIamgoingtorunoverTylerxx, Sally, Miss Murder 5, Luna365, and everyone else who reviewed earlier on in the story! You guys all get giant chocolate chip cookies!!!

I would give a BIG thanks to give Isabella for the idea in the chapter, you get 10 cookies!

Please, please please review and tell me who you want Bella to end up with


	9. CHEATER!

**(AN) –** ok here is the 9th chapter! Sorry I have not updated after such a longggg time! I have just been incredibly lazy and reading eclipse ( I still haf a the chappies left ) also reading other ppl's fanfic so so sorry . neways to get on with

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though). I also mentioned a few stores such as Hollister, Abercrombie and fitch, and wet seal, I do not own these as well.

_Ariella was very pretty, we were talking about the tipes of music we like to listen to, she thinks pop was a lot better then the stuff I listen to but I was arguing against her. She had the same butterscotch colored eyes that her brother has but only lighter, they are animal drinkers like us._

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Afterwards I went home. I decided to take a bath. I went into my bathroom, I started the water running and started to undress. I decided to put some strawberry scented bubble bath in too. I settled into the water and just let my worries drift away.

I heard a crash and then someone knocking on my bedroom door. I knew who it was immediately.

"Come in"

I got out of the bathtub and dried off, I took the clothes I brought in with me, a pink tank top and jeans, and put them on. I walked out and there was Alice with a big grin on her face.

"Come on."

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the door.

"Wait where are we going?"

"The mall silly, I saw the cutest outfit and I have to get it."

"And why do I have to go?"

"Because the outfit was for you silly."

She dragged my to here Porsche and drove off. When we arrived at the mall she dragged me into several different stores, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Wet Seal and a couple other stores. When we were done we had about 20 bags each. We started walking to the exit and I saw something that if I had blood, the color would have rushed out of my face. It made me sick.

Aaron was pushing another girls against the wall, they were making out.

I was shocked. Alice looked to where I was staring at and she looked shocked too.

I went up to them, tapped Aaron on the shoulder.

"Hi Aaron." I was smiling on the outside but hurting badly on the inside.

"You know what? We are through you cheater."

I slapped him hard across the face and stalked off.

Alice was smiling.

"You should have slapped him and kicked him in his …"

I laughed.

Alice brought me back to the cullen house I teleported my bags back home.

I was extremely mad, the sadness has left and in its place was blind fury.

Alice was trying to calm me down. She brought me to her room and asked jasper to send calming waves to me. It helped just a little. Alice then zoned out and went limp, I waited patiently for a vision to finish.

She looked very happy and please when she came too.

"What did you see?"

"I can't tell you."

She grinned.

**(AN) – **ok I have gotten enough reviews to continue. So I decided who bella is going to end up with and its quite obvious at the end of this chappie. So thanks to all who reviewed. also, i would like 50 reviews, if thats not too much to ask for? hopefully i update by next monday. D


	10. again

**(AN) –** ok here is the 10th chapter! Sorry! I have started 9th grade, the hw isn't that bad, but ive had WB and ive been lazy, at this point, I just feel like writing so im just gonna go with it, I haven't planned this chapter in anway….ok hope u enjoy it!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though). I also mentioned a few stores such as Hollister, Abercrombie and fitch, and wet seal, I do not own these as well.

"_What did you see?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

_She grinned._

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

So… I tried to get Alice to tell me what she saw, all she did was tell me no and drag me to the mall….

"Alice!"

She looked at me innocently for a second and started throwing clothes at me….again.

"Can we please hurry!"

"Why?

"You know perfectly well why"

She pushed me into the direction of the changing rooms

"You are NOT buying me ANYTHING!"

"Can't promise you that."

Ugh, too many clothes… 

I came out with my first outfit, a dark pink cami, jeans, and a pink sweatshirt.

"oooooooooo….we are definitely getting that one!!!!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!!!"

She dragged me to a different shop after I tried on a bunch of different clothes.

She started looking at different dresses until she found a green one, she pulled it off the rack and I gasped. I touched it gingerly, it was so soft. It was strapless and had a baloon skirt and a green ribbon around the waist. it's a couple inches above the knee.

"Go try it on." She ordered me.

I came out and looked in the mirror.

"Wow"

Alice was speechless. She shoved me back in.

"Lets go."

She paid for the dress and we headed back.

"Why would I need a dress like that?"

She gave me a smile.

**(AN)** – ok I don't think that was too bad, the clothes will be posted on my profile so go take a look if ur curious. 60 reviews isn't too much to ask for is it? Ideas are also greatly appreciated. I'l write more soon!


	11. proposal

**(AN) –** ok here is the 11th chapter! I know, I know…its been like 2 yrs since I last updated…yea im in 10th grade now. It's not too bad. Yea…im still not sure who Bella's going to end up with though im leaning toward somebody. Yea im NOT telling who she's going to end up with so yea… Review and you may change my mind.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer.

_She paid for the dress and we headed back._

"_Why would I need a dress like that?" _

_She gave me a smile._

Chapter 11

(Aaron's POV)

Oh no, what did I do. Kiss another girl? Yea that's exactly what I did. I was drunk with jealousy and…Ugh. I can't believe it. I TOTALLY love Bella too. what am I going to do to make it up to her, will she even forgive me?

Maybe if I get her some red or pink roses, maybe some baby's breath too, maybe a ring? Hmmm…

BPOV

When we arrived back at the house, Edward was not home. No one seemed to know where he disappeared too.

I decided to return home but when I got there guess who was waiting for me…

"Aaron?"

"Bells, please just let me explain."

"EXPLAIN! How could you ever explain what you were doing, I mean hugging another girl maybe or even a kiss on the check you could explain but FULL ON MAKING OUT! There is NO way you could EVER explain that!"

I turned around and stormed into my room, Aaron followed me.

"Please Bella, I was just really, really jealous of Edward and I just, ugh I don't know just PLEASE forgive me PLEASE!"

He gave we a bouquet of red and pink roses, they smelled wonderful…and then..

He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I totally adore and love you and I am completely and totally sorry for what I have done, if you wanted me too, I would set myself on fire and let myself burn to the second death. Will youplease make me the happiest man of all eternity and be my bride?"

I was completely speechless. I love him, I know I do, but after he cheated on me… still I love Edward but he seemed to be getting cozy with Arielle so maybe he doesn't love me anymore… But Aaron does, he obviously still loves me or he would not be here apologizing and proposing…

"Aaron…"

He looked right into my eyes, pleading. I smiled.

"Yes Aaron I will marry you!"

He grinned up at me and jumped u and picked me up and kissed me. He place the most gorgeous ring i have ever seen on my finger. it had diamonds and a blue saphire in the middle, it was beautiful. i also had engraved words on the band.

"Love for now, forever, and for always." Aaron said while i read the words at the same time

"Bells, you just made me the luckiest and happiest man in the universe!"

I was thinking that I was the happiest girl on earth but have I made the right choice in choosing to marry Aaron. Maybe this isn't the right choice, what about Edward? Why am I still thinking about Edward, if he loved me enough, he would not have left in the first place, right?

**(AN) – **I am so sorry, its not that long, I don't have school all this week but I am planning on updating a few of my other stories so for a list of stories I plan to update soon please refer to my profile. And PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! All ideas are welcome and appreciated, I'l try to reply to as many reviews as I can. THANX FOR READING!

PS. If anyone needs a beta, I read a lot of fanfic so just pm me!


End file.
